The Least Likely Slytherin
by thegirlwhodidnt
Summary: It's my sixth year at Hogwarts, and it's going to be exactly the same as before. I never get along with the rest of my house, and hanging out with Gryffindors probably doesn't help. I've never even wanted to be friends with a Slytherin. But maybe that will change. (Failed at summery, R&R PLEASE)


_It seems as though the years have passed in just a matter of days,_ I thought to myself as I stepped off the Hogwarts Express, ready and excited to enjoy my sixth year at the highly credited British school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I began the walk to the castle gates where the carriages awaited, letting myself be pulled forward with the hoards of students happy to be returning to their friends and just as excited as I was for the new year.  
"Keller!" An extremely familiar voice called out to me from somewhere in the crowd of black cloaks. I whipped around, scanning the crowd for the source of the sound when I was swept up in a very tight hug.

"Kevin!" I squeaked excitedly as we broke apart, pushing a strand of golden hair from my face. I grinned up at the older boy, who stood almost a foot taller than me in height. His black curls piled top of his head neatly with the sides shaved, I giggled, "new hair?"  
"Yes," he said, returning the grin, "you think the girls will like it?" He shot a wink off in the direction of a pretty blonde third year, who abruptly turned pink and began to giggle with her friends. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Kevin to be hitting on third years.

"Aren't you a little old for them?" I asked, sending a wink of my own at the mocha skinned boy in front of me.  
"Oi," he cried, feigning hurt, "I'm only seventeen." I raised an eyebrow, and he broke out in an enormous grin once more. I was glad to be seeing my best friend again, for the first time since we left the train in London after last school year. Although we had tried to keep in touch over the summer, sending the rare owl or two, his family were all Muggles, and they had dragged him off for a vacation without magic.  
"Oh yeah," Kevin said suddenly, as he pulled himself up into our awaiting rides, "I'm head boy,"

I stopped abruptly, "what?" I gasped, "you?"  
He looked hurt again, although I knew it was an act, "Do you have some sort of doubt as to my abilities?" He enquired, opening his chocolate brown eyes big wide.  
I snorted, "After what you pulled with Thomas Deltie last year, I'm surprised they even let you back to Hogwarts." Laughing hysterically, Kevin pulled me aboard the carriage as it began to make it's way up to the castle. We enjoyed the ride together.

"Well, best be off," Kevin said, waving at another seventh year, "It sucks we have to sit with our houses," he said frowning at me suddenly, glancing down at his red and gold tie, before his eyes met my green and silver one. I nodded in agreement, giving him a quick clap on the back before making my way to the Slytherin table, and taking a seat. I looked across the hall and could see Kevin sitting with our other friend, Natalie. Her curly brown hair bouncing around her face as they chatted away excitedly. Although Natalie was in the fifth year, I had sort of adopted her. She came from a pureblood family who were none too happy to have a Gryffindor in the family, and having a Slytherin friend greatly helped the way they treated her. Even if it was half-blood one.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A drawling voice asked suddenly, I glanced up, making eye contact with a pale boy, with a pointed face and white blonde hair. My heart dropped down into my stomach, "No," I squeaked, squeezing over to my right so he could sit down. He did. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and I didn't know why.  
"You're in my year aren't you?" the blonde boy asked me, staring at me.  
"Yeah." I said quietly, as nervous as I was, I didn't want this conversation to end.

He narrowed his eyes, "Your name is?"  
"Keller," I said, moving again to push the unruly piece of hair from my freckled face. The boy stuck out a hand, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
